


Lessons

by ravenclawkohai



Series: Aromanticism [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, qpp!sefikura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawkohai/pseuds/ravenclawkohai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genesis has some questions on aromanticism and Cloud is happy to answer them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

Cloud would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised. When Genesis asked for him to stay longer after Zack, Sephiroth, and Angeal started to leave for their own apartments after movie night saying that they “needed to talk,” he, like any sensible person, was horrified. His mind ran a mile a minute trying to figure out what he could have done that Genesis had a problem with him and him alone and was coming up empty, considering Genesis still thought Zack was the one who put paper under the leg of his desk to make it wobble. Sephiroth looked only curious as he left, Angeal looked at him sympathetically, and Zack just laughed and told Genesis to go easy on him. The three were quickly shooed out the door which was quickly shut behind them.  
“Relax,” he said, stepping away from the door and back toward the spot he had been in on the couch before the group had disbanded. “You’re not being scolded, I just have a few questions I need you to answer.”  
“What kind of questions?” Cloud asked, unable to keep the last of the nerves out of his voice. Genesis sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him; Cloud went to take the seat offered.  
“Did you know that there is little to no literature or research available on aromanticism?” he offered as a starter, leaning back and crossing his legs. “Even the internet has sparse information available—very little past the definition you offered.”  
Cloud felt the knot of nerves unwind in his chest. This was a topic he could handle; it may be hard to explain but that was only because there weren’t enough words to describe it correctly. It would take performing some linguistic hurdles, but at least it was a subject he knew about in depth.  
“Not a lot of people know about it,” Cloud agreed. “I didn’t even know there was anything on the internet about it—I kind of figured it was a Nibelheim thing.”  
“For all we know, the word may have spread from there. What we do know, however, is that people outside of Nibelheim experience it.”  
“Is this about Sephiroth?” Cloud guessed, just barely hesitant.  
“Partially,” Genesis admitted. “I may have… aggravated the situation in the past out of ignorance. I have no intention doing the same now.”  
“So it’s about how you kept trying to set him up with people?” Cloud guessed, just a bit more confidence in his voice. Genesis sighed.  
“He told you about that, did he?” Genesis said, failing to keep the slight bitterness from his voice. Cloud smiled in response.  
“It just came up. Besides, it’s really not an uncommon thing. A squadmate of mine keeps trying to do the same. Sephiroth knows you were only trying to help, he doesn’t hold it against you,” Cloud explained.  
“I would still rather avoid making that sort of mistake again, which is why I wanted to talk to you. Neither you nor Sephiroth have experience with love, is that correct?” he said, clearly attempting to choose his words carefully.   
Cloud shifted on the couch and said, “Not quite. We love, we just can’t be in love.”  
“This is the difference between your relationship with him and mine with Angeal then?”  
“Yes, exactly.”  
Genesis pursed his lips. “Can you explain it further? You’re in a relationship, how does that work without being in love?”  
Cloud paused to think—their language just didn’t have the right words to explain the difference just right. But Genesis asked, and he asked because he cared for his friends, so he would find a way to help him understand.  
“You love your friends, right?”  
“Of course.”  
“And that love is different from how you love Angeal?”  
“Naturally.”  
“Imagine that friend-love, just at the level of intensity of what you feel for Angeal. No—that’s not quite right, you don’t necessarily love your friends less than Angeal, just differently,” Cloud said, frowning in thought. He then offered a smile and continued, “See, it’s hard to explain even for people that are aromantic.”  
“That is comforting,” Genesis admitted, a small smile on his lips from watching Cloud struggle with words.  
“I guess it’s somewhere between best, best lifelong friendship and a romantic relationship. It has all the extra parts of the relationship—the hand-holding, the kissing, the devotion—but it’s the type of love from the friendship. Does that make sense at all?”  
“Perfect sense,” Genesis answered, nodding just slightly. He paused before his next question, an uncharacteristic hesitancy returning. “This may be too personal, and feel free not to answer, but—”  
“We don’t know yet,” Cloud interrupted, face slowly turning pink in embarrassment—oh he knew where that question was going. “We’re taking things slow, trying to figure out what we both want and are comfortable with.”  
Genesis nodded. “So you’re both aromantic but apparently not asexual, did I get that right?”  
“Neither of us are quite sure. I don’t think I am, he thinks his attraction is based on how much he cares about the person—we’re playing it by ear,” Cloud explained, face slowly turning redder.  
“Then you would remain celibate if he wanted you to? That hardly seems fair,” Genesis said, the slightest hints of confusion on his face.  
“I won’t force him or guilt him into do anything he doesn’t want,” Cloud said, voice firmer than it had been for the entire conversation. “I love him too much to even think about doing that.”  
“And by love you mean—”  
“Still not the in love type, right.”  
Genesis hummed, looking distant as he thought. When he spoke again, his voice was soft.  
“And you never feel that you’re…missing something?” he asked  
“Of course I do,” Cloud admitted, voice quieter to match. “Everyone around me is always talking about this amazing, wonderful thing that every human is supposed to get to experience. I’m never going to get that. There are times that I’m so, so jealous. But then I remember that I wouldn’t have what I do with Sephiroth if I was romantic, and I wouldn’t trade our relationship for the world.”  
Genesis paused, watching him closely. When he found what he was looking for, he smiled and said, “You certainly wax poetic about him like any romantic couple I’ve seen.”  
A bit of Cloud’s blush returned to his face as he smiled. “Like I said, it’s like your relationship in almost every way—just without the romance.”  
Genesis nodded and said, “It makes more sense now. Thank you for answering my questions, Cloud; I hope none were too offensive?”  
“Some of them could have been phrased better, and maybe don’t ask Sephiroth about our sex lives, but you’re just trying to learn, so I don’t mind,” Cloud said, smiling back at Genesis.  
“I’ll do my best to be more tactful,” Genesis said with surprising seriousness. Cloud smiled just a bit wider.  
“The thought is what counts,” he said. “Was that all of your questions?”  
“Other than how you can stand him?” he quipped, the corners of his mouth turning up. “Yes, that’s all.”  
“Thanks for asking, I hope it helped,” Cloud said, getting to his feet. Genesis stood as well and moved to walk him to the door.  
“Tremendously so. Let me know if I ever make an ass out of myself,” he said, opening the door as they came to it.   
Smiling, Cloud promised, “Will do. I’ll see you later, Genesis.”  
“Until then.”  
They parted, leaving Cloud feeling far lighter than he had at the start of the conversation. The conversation turned awkward and yes, it was uncomfortable, but it warmed his heart that a friend had cared enough to ask, to go out of his way to try to understand to avoid offending either of them. Especially one who was so fiercely romantic, who sighed dreamily at romance and saw it everywhere. Maybe being out to friends would be easier than he thought.


End file.
